Destino rojo
by Arena del Sahara
Summary: Todas sus noches son oscuras, frías y densas. Jason Todd es un vigilante temperamental y engreído, Alexa Summers también. Ambos se encuentran atraídos el uno por el otro, ninguno sabe por qué. [Jason x OC]
1. Cabello largo

**Destino rojo.**

**Advertencias generales.**

Soy lo suficientemente obsesiva para intentar ubicar la historia en algún universo concreto de DC, pero no lo suficientemente hábil para adaptarlo del todo, como resultado se desarrolla dentro de _The new 52_ con algunos cambios. Así que supongo que bien puede considerarse universo alternativo, tengo que aclarar que tomaré en cuenta la mayoría de los eventos ocurridos como: _Court of owls, Forever evil, Death of the family_, etc, etc., pero haciendo los respectivos cambios.

La idea original era crear una estructura en la que cada una de las historias pudiera leerse a manera de _one-shot_ o episodio independiente de tal forma que el lector pudiera atar cabos por su cuenta, pero al final del día he decidido alargarla un poco más. De cualquier modo si los capítulos lo ameritan tendrán sus respectivas aclaraciones, por lo demás el orden en la que los capítulos se lean puede ser aleatorio. Es decir, no es necesario que se lean conforme al orden en que se van colgando.

Por último, la historia del OC será un poco ambigua al comienzo, en algunos capítulos se irá contando parte de su historia. Aun así se dedicarán capítulos exclusivos en dónde se explica lo que hacía antes de conocer a Red Hood y compañía.

Los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, sus derechos corresponden a DC Comics y a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia no tiene otro fin más que el de entretener.

_Sería estúpido que el autor tratase de convencer al lector de que sus personajes están realmente vivos. No nacieron del cuerpo de sus madres, sino de una o dos frases sugerentes o de una situación básica._

Milan Kundera.

Así que: por favor no me maten si no les gusta. (?)

**Cabello largo.**

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, intentando mirar la televisión. El calor húmedo hacía que sus cuerpos se sintieran pegajosos y pesados, mechones de cabellos se apelmazaban en sus frentes debido a sudor insidioso que se esforzaba por resbalar.

El ruido de la brillante pantalla era lo único que se escuchaba. Diálogos sobre actuados, sonidos metálicos y sordos, más diálogo, una patada aquí y otra allá, diálogo otra vez, una explosión y disparos. Jason levantó los pies y los puso en la mesita que estaba frente a ellos, Alex no dijo nada tenía demasiado calor para discutir, suspiró deseando que el intendente del hotelucho atendiera pronto su llamado y arreglara el aire acondicionado. Llevaban cerca de dos horas así y habían sido suficientes para hacer que perladas, diminutas y fastidiosas gotas de sudor adornaran sus cuerpos. ‒Esto es ridículo, podría estar en cualquier casino gastando mi dinero.‒ Todd intentaba hacer que su cabello se mantuviera en su lugar pasando las manos por él varias veces, todo parecía inútil.

‒Tú fuiste el que decidió todo esto, sin mencionar el que olvido hacer las reservaciones en un hotel decente ¿Qué pasó con el señor hay que mantener un bajo perfil?‒ Se abanicó con las manos intentando pensar en cosas más agradables y frías. Más diálogo y disparos en la T.V y más Jason acariciándose el cabello. Comenzaba a tornarse molesto.

‒ ¿Qué puede ser más bajo que esto?‒ Respondió con ironía, no era la mejor idea del mundo mantener a ese par junto por demasiado tiempo, mucho menos cuando el calor inundaba una habitación 4x4 bajo el azaroso sol de Las Vegas. Mierda, cualquiera con un poquito de sentido común lo entendía. Aparentemente uno de los dos era aún demasiado ingenuo. Un diálogo memorable por parte del héroe, ¿alguien más pensaba que el argumento del estúpido filme carecía de sentido? Alexa se levantó sólo para correr las cortinas y dejar que los aleatorios soplos de viento se colaran a la habitación. En lugar de volver al mugriento sillón se acostó boca abajo en la vieja cama. La blusa se levantó poco, mostrando parte de su espalda baja, ni le importó. Se mantenía concentrada con su ficticia y helada margarita que tomaba en alguna playa del caribe o mediterráneo. Jason seguía dándose tirones de cabello.

‒Se me ocurren varias cosas…Además no tienes dinero para apostar en un casino.‒ Volvía al punto de partida, cuando se trataba del pelinegro, siempre volvía al punto de partida. Vuelta de 180 grados en el colchón y un ligero crujido, una más junto a otro crujido. Ahora estaba de lado ¿Por qué seguía obsesionado con su cabello? Suspiró para luego escudriñarlo con detenimiento; pequeñas hebras se erguían rebeldes sobre la parte baja de la oscura melena de Red Hood, un flequillo obstinado le caía justo en medio de las cejas, el peculiar remolino que tenía en la nuca se veía particularmente despeinado y pese a los esfuerzos que el hombre realizaba el testarudo cabello no se quedaba quieto.

Kori y Barbara podían decir lo que quisieran sobre el cabello sedoso y principesco de Dick, era verdad que el de Nightwing era suave y dócil y siempre tenía ese agradable aroma a champo de mandarina y cedro. Sin embargo, Alexa seguía prefiriendo el de Jason, bastante tiempo atrás descubrió que pese a todo aquel pelo se veía bien; aún despeinado. Cuando Todd se quitaba el casco rojo que se empeñaba en usar algunos nudos se formaban en los mechones, la castaña lo había sorprendido ya algunas veces intentando desenredarlo con un cepillo. Como no usaba un champo en específico y más bien utilizaba el que tenía a la mano siempre olía a algo diferente; cítricos, madera, almizcle, incluso podía jurar que alguna vez detecto lavanda en la fragancia de dicho producto.

Una canción de rock juvenil sacó de sus pensamientos a la mujer y miro el televisor sin mucho interés, la película había terminado. Su compañero tenía labios y ceño fruncidos, evidentemente además de la película algo más le molestaba. ‒ ¿Por qué no te quedas en paz?‒ Murmuró para sí aun en el sofá, halando un poco la insurrecta cabellera. Luego de escucharlo hablar varias veces con objetos inanimados ya nada le sorprendía. Sólo sonrió, aun despeinado y húmedo se veía genial.

‒Es porque está demasiado largo, Todd ¿Hace cuánto que no te lo cortas?‒ El mencionado se sonrojó un poco y luego frunció el ceño, aparentemente jamás notó lo largo que era su cabello hasta que la mujer se lo hizo saber. Intentó recordar el último corte, no obtuvo resultado. Sólo alzó los hombros. Alexa sonrió, en definitiva le gustaba el cabello largo de Jason Todd.


	2. Divagaciones

Luego de mil años recordé que hice una cuenta aquí y que tendría que haber actualizado o algo...

Amm sorry por la tardanza, aunque ya tengo muchos capítulos hechos me cuesta un poco de trabajo decidir en qué orden subirlos. De nuevo una disculpa por eso. Pronto subiré más partes de la historia.

Gracias a las niñas que decidieron seguir este experimento. Y pues nada aquí está otro capítulo por demás cursi. XD

Los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, sus derechos pertenecen a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores. El único fin de esta historia es entretener.

**Divagaciones.**

_Ella no te extrañaría si te marchas_. Las palabras de Luke siguen haciendo eco en su mente, se odia por eso. Sabe de primera mano que todo lo que el hermano menor de Alexa dice es veneno que carcome lentamente, pero por alguna razón no puede deshacerse de esa frase. Le taladra la cabeza desde hace ya varias horas. La ciudad se incendiará, si sigue conteniendo tanta ira.

Cierra los ojos por un par de segundos, el hecho de no haberla visto desde hace una semana no ayuda mucho. El ruido de las sirenas, el ir y venir de la ciudad, le enferma. Detiene el puño antes de que se impacte contra el rostro del pobre infeliz que se cruzó en su camino. La sangre de nariz y boca le indican que ha sido suficiente. No necesita un sermón patente Batman, no hoy. _Va a hacer su vida lejos de ti, no te necesita_.

El aire que le llega a los pulmones no parece suficiente. Avanza entre las calles adoquinadas, las conoce de memoria. Cierra la chaqueta, arrumba el casco y antifaz en el hueco de una pared rojiza. La última vez que sintió el fuego frío abrazarlo fue cuando despertó de la muerte.

La opresión en el pecho se siente como cuando casi se ahoga en aquel lago invernal del Himalaya. Necesita respirar. Cruza el umbral del viejo establecimiento, lo primero que percibe es el olor a tabaco, alcohol y problemas. Sonríe, va a moler a golpes a cualquiera que busque problemas. Pide un trago corto que ingiere de inmediato. Y aunque calienta sus entrañas, no es suficiente.

Fue a verlo porque creía que quizá tuviera información de la banda que buscaba. _Hey, no me culpes a mí. Está en su sangre, ¿no lo has visto? Esa mirada, la manera en la que camina. Nunca estarás a su altura._ Golpea la barra con fuerza. La sensación de inferioridad le invade. Él lo vio con sus propios ojos. La vio. La vio en la inauguración del bufete, con ese sujeto de traje y mirada pretenciosa. Se veía tan bonita con ese vestido azul aguamarina y el cabello recogido por el tocado de plumas blancas. El color resaltaba el verde de sus ojos.

Observó todo desde lejos porque no quería arruinarlo, porque usar smoking lo hacía sentir estúpido. Alexa le rogó toda la semana para que la acompañara, aun así se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir. Al ver esa sonrisa blanca y atenta con todo el mundo se maldijo por haberse negado. La esperanza de que Bruce la acaparara toda la noche se esfumó cuando su socio apareció, charlaron animadamente toda la velada. De eso hacía ya casi un mes, aun duele como el primer día.

La efervescencia en su corazón no puede diluirse. 'Lo que fácil viene fácil se va', repite en su mente. No es suficiente, él lo quiere todo para sí; quiere su risa, su llanto, su dolor, su miedo, su aroma, su piel...Pero aún le teme a su alegría. Es enfermo, retorcido, pero verdadero. La quiere sólo para él. Los murmullos al despertar, las mejillas sonrojadas, los jadeos; el largo, frágil y blando cuello, sólo le pertenecen a él. _¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que se canse de ti?_

La sangre se le hiela, el frío también quema. No va a permitir que se la quiten. El alcohol que acaba de ingerir busca la salida, muerde su lengua y aprieta los puños, no piensa ceder. Recuerdos cadenciosos y melodías largas lo acompañan en su pesar. Tiene miedo, no por él, sino por lo que puede hacer. El amor duele, duele mucho. No puede darse el lujo de verse superado por sus sentimientos, no otra vez.

—¿Quieres invitarme un trago?—, la llamada de la rubia lo obliga a salir de sus cavilaciones. Sonríe pendenciero. Tiene el cabello corto y usa demasiado maquillaje, funcionara para una noche.

—Pide lo que desees. Yo invito esta noche.

La mujer que se sienta a su lado dice llamarse Helen, claro está que le importa un carajo. Responde que es un hombre misterioso, su mano se desliza por la falda negra tanteando el muslo con ganas. Helen sólo sonríe, a Jason le molesta que lo haga, de cualquier modo no piensa detenerse.

El primer beso sabe a medias de seda y tequila barato. La embriaguez de rosas no es lo que busca. El beso húmedo demanda demasiado. Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que rechazó amor fácil. La chica lo mira desconcertada. El moreno se levanta, paga la cuenta, también deja una generosa propina y dinero extra para otra ronda de tragos para su nueva amiga.

'¿Cómo puede ser esto amor?', se pregunta. El amor te hace sentir a salvo, tranquilo. Él no siente lo uno ni lo otro. Suelta lo poco que le queda en los pulmones. ¿Cuánto más va a robarle Alex? No tiene nada más para ofrecerle, sólo ira e inseguridades. Ella le da calor y esa extraña y abrazadora aura que le quita el aliento. No se compara. Nunca podrá._ Se ve linda cuando se enfada, ¿no? Frunce los labios de manera extraña_.

La conoce mejor de lo que le gustaría. Sus labios, ojos, piernas, todo está grabado en su mente. Sabe, a qué hora se levanta, el grosor de sus muñecas, el número de labial que usa, la forma en la que se sujeta el cabello con un lápiz cuando no encuentra nada más.

Corre entre las calles desiertas, la brisa nocturna causa heridas que no sangran. Necesita verla. Su rostro se desdibuja un poco cada vez que la hace llorar, una nueva cicatriz aparece luego de pasar la noche a su lado. Jason se está convirtiendo en su padre, en ese hombre que si no odia, tampoco es su ejemplo a seguir. Puede romperla, no importa, va a ser tan egoísta como quiera ¿Y si deja de sonreír?

Trepa por la escalera de emergencia. Su mirada se cuela junto con la luna por la ventana. Está recostada boca abajo sobre el sillón, sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas, sostiene el celular entre el hombro y oreja, lleva el vestido corto rosa con pequeñas flores grises que trepa por sus muslos cuando se recuesta. Más que por estarlo viendo lo sabe por la cantidad de veces que lo ha tirado al piso, le gusta ese vestido.

_Conseguirá a alguien mejor que tú, hará una vida en la que no existas más_. No pone atención a sus labios, cuando se da cuenta ya ha colgado el teléfono. Su garganta está seca, contiene la risa cuando ve que lleva los calcetines dispares.

—Deja de ocultarte en las sombras, Jay, es muy tenebroso.

Entra acompañado de silencio, los ojos de Alex se turban un poco cuando se gira y mira el sudor que resbala por sus mechones de cabello.

—¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Estás bien?— su voz suena preocupada. Las palabras se pierden entre el zumbido que invade sus oídos.

—¿Estabas hablando con él verdad? —, no quiere una vida sin Alexa. No quiere que sea feliz al lado de alguien más. Es todo o nada. Infundados o no, sus celos son reales y sólo desea romperla un poco, para que sepa lo que se siente.

Aparta unos cuantos mechones del rostro. Sonríe ligero y niega. —Deja los celos para después ¿Estás bien?— pregunta por segunda vez.

La abraza con fuerza, Alex se prepara para la tormenta. Sucede tan de vez en cuando que casi no lo recuerda. Muerde su labio inferior cuando la arroja al sofá, de nuevo boca abajo, así siente más el peso de Jason. El aire casi no le llega a los pulmones, sin embargo su pensamiento está en otro lugar. La tibia sangre brota de su cuello, sabe que no lo ocultará el maquillaje. Los dientes y las manos de Jay no se borraran en un par de días.

Ocurre que Jason es un hombre temperamental. Lo entiende, es abrumador y asusta un poco. Pero ella lo entiende. Sólo debe resistir un poco, ha estado demasiadas veces así. Las primeras ocasiones el daño fue reciproco porque no comprendía, no sabía que el ojiazul en realidad es un ser noble amedrentado por las circunstancias, es frágil en cierta manera (porque no puede entender sus sentimientos), pero es noble y valiente, como todos los de su casta; como Bruce (aunque se esfuerce en decir que no).

—Estabas tan guapa, tan radiante. Siempre lo estás, incluso ahora. Por alguna razón eso me molesta— contiene la respiración. —Es tan enfermo que siempre te esté mirando. Me da asco, sueno como un demente pero no me importa, no quiero que mires a nadie más. Mírame sólo a mí, Summers.

—Ya lo sé Jay, ya lo sé, se supone que así debe sentirse…Arde pero cura…así es el amor, tóxico. Al menos el que nosotros conocemos, el que nos gusta.

Abre los ojos de par en par. La suelta de inmediato y se aparta. El temblor en sus manos es apenas perceptible, intenta silenciar su corazón sin mucho éxito. El sabor metálico en la boca le causa nauseas. Alex sonríe de forma cancina luego de incorporarse, se limpia la sangre que mancha la piel canela con el dorso de la mano. Le parece un poco más etérea que la última vez, algún día va a acabar con ella.

—No era mi intención, es sólo que…que…Alex creo que estoy enamorado de ti y eso me asusta porque definitivamente no va a terminar bien.

—Está bien así, el miedo nos mantiene vivos. El miedo y el amor nos mantendrán vivos, incluso si terminamos con sangre en las manos será un buen final. Mantengámonos a flote, Jay.

—Quise asesinarte, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo puse mis malditas manos en tu cuello porque quería que lo sintieras… lo que se siente quedarse sin aire por culpa de la persona que quieres.

—También te he dejado sin aire Jason y lo siento…

La forma en la que la castaña sonríe lo hace temblar. A eso se refiere cuando dice que tiene miedo. Esa sonrisa causa cosas extrañas en él, cosas que están fuera de su alcance. Vuelve a reducir la distancia y Alex lo abraza. Le susurra un par de cosas hasta guiarlo a la habitación, incluso si le cuesta la vida, si se arrepiente después, ahora mismo todo lo vale. No hacen el amor, sería absurdo. La castaña lo arropa y le vela el sueño, siente su mano hundirse en la cabellera, se aferra con fuerza a sus caderas no va a permitirle que se marche, no mientras viva. No mientras sus ojos brillen de esa manera, mientras su aroma sea sándalo y vainilla. Es terrorífico, pero es real. Todo el tiempo estuvo divagando por nada, Alexa Summers no corre cuando hay problemas, no cuando se trata de él, puede alejarse un poco pero no dejarlo. Nunca jamás va a dejarlo después de todo ya se lo susurró al oído.


	3. Kiss me

**N/A. **Primero que nada una disculpas, pareciera que es una ley actualizar una vez cada mil años. Pero prometo cambiar (?) Actualizaré más seguido, y todos seremos inmensamente felices. Como lectora entiendo lo horrendo que es que te dejen con la intriga. Aunque esto no tiene intriga (?) En fin.

El último evento de DC que leí fue _Convergence _luego de eso me perdí en las profundidades del universo, así que en algún punto alteraré la línea temporal, yay, jajaja.

Les recomiendo que escuchen _Kiss me_ en la versión de The Fray mientras leen porque esto es algo así como un _song fic_. Sé que hay muchas versiones de la canción, pero ésto esta escrito para esa adaptación.

Salvo Alexa, mi pequeña mierdecilla, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Hago esto para entretenerme.

Si hay algún error gramatical o sintáctico agradecería que lo señalarán. He leído esto tantas veces que ya no noto los errores XDD

_Enjoy it_ :D

* * *

_**Kiss me.**_

Alex se pregunta si el locutor tiene algo en su maldita contra. La cuarta canción del bloque musical suena y ya está considerando seriamente en subir hasta la azotea del edificio para dejarse caer. A quién intenta engañar, tiene más de dos horas apolillada en el sofá. Ni siquiera se ha levantado para cambiar de estación o simplemente apagar el radio, mucho menos va ir al techo para saltar. Además ella sabe cómo caer.

Cierra los ojos por un par de segundos. Ha decidido pasar la noche del viernes tumbada en su sillón en lugar de salir a joder a algunos cuantos delincuentes. Mierda, lo extraña. Que el tío con el que te lías vaya a un planeta plagado de 'aliens malos' para recuperar el cuerpo de su pequeño hermanito, te hace reconsiderar las cosas.

Si Alexa fuera un poquito más sentimental ya estaría comiendo helado directo del envase revolcándose en su propia miseria. Ir a Apokolips es casi una sentencia de muerte, o al menos es lo que ha oído. Ir a Apokolips cuando eres un simple mortal es simplemente suicidio. Pero Jason Todd, no era un simple mortal (no del todo, claro está) y tampoco un suicida. Así que lo único que debe hacer la castaña es esperar por él.

Exhala todo el aire que almacena en los pulmones, su mano traza un círculo en el tapiz. Intenta no pensar en el gruñir de sus tripas, sería un suplicio bajar tres pisos de escaleras sólo para buscar comida.

—Es bueno saber que sufres por mi ausencia, _little nightingale_.

Lo primero que cruza por la mente de la joven es que se ha vuelto loca, plantea la posibilidad de apagar el maldito aparato y salir corriendo a buscar algo con que alimentarse.

—¿El gato te ha comido la lengua? ¿O es que me tienes tan poca fe que me dabas por muerto?

En definitiva no es una alucinación, de serlo sería más amable. Ahí está. Frente a ella la figura de más de 1.80 se yergue con ese aire de charlatanería que tanto le jode. Quizá no lo extraña tanto como pensaba.

—¿Muerto? ¿Tú? Hierba mala nunca muere. No tenía muchas esperanzas de deshacerme de ti—instintivamente se mueve un poco. No dice nada más, no sonríe o salta para abrazarlo. No, ella sólo se mueve un par de centímetros y frunce el ceño. Y para el no-suicida Jason Todd es suficiente.

La abraza por un espacio apenas plausible para un par de amantes. Se contemplan en silencio, como si temieran que el otro fuese una ilusión que se disiparía si parpadeaban.

—Sabes, las puertas existen por una razón, no puedes entrar por mi ventana cada vez que te dé la gana—, Alex habla por segunda vez en la noche y Jason sólo ríe. —El allanamiento de morada no tiene nada gracioso.

El hombre dentro de la caja parece compadecerse del par de idiotas que no dirán nada y benevolente, decide tomar la iniciativa. Las primeras notas del piano van cargadas con un extraño hechizo que ni siquiera ellos pueden ignorar. Sus ojos chocan, lo cerúleo de las pupilas de Todd le recuerdan una tarde bajo el verano verde y azul de Estambul.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley. Nightly, beside the green, green grass. Swing, swing, swing the spinning step. You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_.

Jason curva los labios de manera casi imperceptible. Sin previo aviso se aparta y pone de pie. Estira un poco los brazos para deshacerse de ese rictus de cansancio. Mira a la dueña del departamento.

—Me gusta esa canción. Es tan pegajosa y suave, ya sabes como un arrullo—, comenta con aire indiferente, como para amortiguar el peso de sus palabras agrega. —¿Tienes algo para comer? Muero de hambre.

Alex niega con la cabeza. —Debiste comer algo antes de venir a irrumpir mi paz—, por fin reúne todas sus fuerzas y se aparta de aquel mueble que le robaba el alma. —Suena como el cierre de un filme romántico o, ¿un baile de graduación, tal vez? O una boda, o un final feliz, no sé no soy muy buena para esas cosas.

_So, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlight floor. Lift up your open hand and, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon´s sparkling. So kiss me._

—Eso es porque nunca has visto una película romántica o ido a una graduación, mucho menos a una boda—, alza los hombros con desenfado.

La castaña arquea la ceja, no logra determinar si debería molestarse o no. —¿Qué hay del final feliz?—, decide que de todos modos estuvo algo preocupada por su regreso, así que lo deja pasar.

No contesta de inmediato, arruga un poco la frente. Bufa, posteriormente le extiende la mano con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas. Ser galán es algo fácil, portarse como todo un caballero cursi, no tanto. —¿Quieres bailar? Tómalo como mi celebración por mi regreso o como un estúpido baile de graduación— no va a decirlo, sería como tentar al destino.

Alexa sonríe para sus adentros, le toma unos segundos reaccionar. Para ella con la sola pregunta hubiese bastado, no le había pedido una justificación, ni mucho menos. Ella nunca le pedía cosas que no podía cumplir. —Sólo di que es el final feliz—. Niega un par de veces y sin demorarse más pone la mano sobre la palma ajena.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house. Swing, swing me upon its hanging tire. Bring, bring, bring my flowered hat. We'll take the trail marked on your father's map._

Entrelazan los dedos. Se miran a los ojos, de nuevo. Jason pone la otra mano sobre su cadera, Alexa busca su hombro. El primer compas es un rígido; un-dos. Nunca habían estado tan cerca sin armas, o golpes, o sarcasmos, o estúpidos juegos pre-copulación. Alex contiene la respiración un par de segundos. No es un espejismo Jason está ahí, a su lado. En una sola pieza; cálido y con el corazón acelerado, se lo había prometido. _Voy a volver cuando menos pienses, te sentirás como una imbécil por haberte preocupado tanto_. Le alegra saber que cumplió. Había hecho lo mismo tantas veces; marcharse y dejar en espera al otro, era tan jodido (al menos para el que esperaba). Se repitió mentalmente que no volvería a hacer algo así.

Le suelta la mano para abrazarle cuello, sus dedos se pierden en la estela negra de la cabellera. Hunde el rostro entre el mentón y su pecho, aspira el blando aroma a cedro, sudor y pólvora que lleva impregnado. Suspira al sentir la otra mano sobre su cadera, en menos de un segundo Jason tiene apoyada la barbilla contra su cabeza.

_So, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlight floor. Lift up your open hand and, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon´s sparkling. So kiss me._

Era un alivio saber que regresó sano y salvo. Que seguiría dándose el lujo de sacarlo de quicio con la alarma por la mañana u obligarlo a hacer las compras por la tarde y disfrutarlo por la noche con o sin traje (si era sincera sin).

_So kiss me…_

Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que sus ojos se cruzan esa noche, no es como que le importe, pero esa extraña sensación de electricidad en la médula le turba un poco. —Me da gusto que hayas vuelto, Jay—. El, "ya lo sabía" que le susurra en el oído le causa la necesidad de estrellarlo contra el muro, pero no lo hace.

_So, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlight floor. Lift up your open hand and, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon´s sparkling. So kiss me…_

El piano y el violín siguen acompañando el cadencioso baile. Se inclina hacia adelante hasta rozarle los labios. Le regala una tenue sonrisa, aparta una mano de su cadera para acariciarle el cabello con un deje de rudeza. —Me preocupaba la idea de no poder hacer esto nunca más—, murmura contra sus labios.

Cierra los ojos, todo es reemplazado por la sensación de calidez. Un hormigueo le recorre el cuerpo. Pronto sus lenguas se unen en algo más pasional y las manos de Alexa se aferran con fuerza al cuello del moreno. No es una sentimental, pero si alguien quiere llevárselo de su lado tendrá que esforzarse, porque no piensa cederlo así como así. Cada vez que sus labios se tocan o enredan reafirma la idea.

_Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlight floor. Lift up your open hand and, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon´s sparkling. So kiss me_…

—Eso es porque soy jodidamente encantadora—, Alex ríe. Jason sólo tira de la cabellera castaña, escucha el pequeño "auchie" y deposita otro beso líquido en sus labios. La canción está por terminar, han sido demasiado cursis para toda una vida.

—Aún tengo hambre, llévame a un restaurante caro.

—La última vez golpeaste al mesero, no voy a arriesgarme. Vamos por una hamburguesa doble con queso y tocino. ¿Además a qué viene todo esto? Te toca pagar a ti.

—Sólo porque son hamburguesas. Vamos entonces, si espero un segundo más moriré de inanición.

—Iré a buscar mis zapatos—, la deja ir y se tumba en el mullido sofá. La idea de hundirse en él y terminar en el mundo de los conejos de polvo no le parece tan descabellada. Esa cosa es vieja como ella sola. El piano sigue su curso, Jason sonríe para sí cuando la ve cruzar el umbral de la habitación. Lucha por ponerse los botines. Se pone de pie con más esfuerzo del que previó.

—Alex, compremos otro sofá, éste es horrible.

—¿Compremos? —, el rostro de extrañamiento le resulta un poema.

—Sí, creo que el alma del dueño anterior aún sigue ahí—, los últimos acordes suenan. _So kiss me…_, es en todo lo que su cabeza se concentra. Es en todo lo que se resumen sus pensamientos desde que se coló por la vieja ventana de madera. Las ironías de la vida nunca dejan de sorprenderle, pero no le importa mucho, ya no. Nunca más desde que conoció a Alexa, nunca desde que sus labios se unieron por primera vez. Pasa la lengua por sus labios para revivir la sensación de hacía unos segundos. Luego de tantos besos por fin lo comprendía, sólo los de ella le calmaban y lo convertían en alguien radiante; por alguna razón ya no le molestaba.—Apúrate o me iré sin ti.

—Eres un dolor en el culo, deja de ordenarme—. Avanza un poco hasta el radio escucha las últimas frases, la voz del locutor se hace presente y sin prestar mucha atención apaga el aparato. Una de cinco no estaba para nada mal, la victoria más grande de la noche. Frente a ellos se alza el cielo estrellado y etéreo de Gotham, Alex está segura que salir por la ventana no es normal.

_So kiss me…_

_So kiss me…_

Ese es su final feliz y ambos lo saben.


	4. Morir dos veces

**N/A_. _**El problema de dejar pasar tanto tiempo es que ya no me acuerdo a dónde carajos pretendía llegar con esto. Meh, los voy a subir así y si alguien tiene sugerencias, dudas o críticas, soy toda ojos XD Quiero pensar que esta cosa no sólo me rompe la cabeza a mí (?) XDD

Otra cosa, no recuerdo si Essence se escribe así o con una sola S, en todos mis documentos está escrito de las dos formas (_kill me plz_) Sí alguien lo sabe le agradecería de por vida que me lo dijera.

Este capítulo es un poco más extenso en comparación que los otros, espero que no lo encuentren tedioso.

Salvo Alexa, los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de DC. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_Enjoy it_ :D

* * *

**Morir dos veces.**

_Si cada uno de los instantes de nuestra vida se va a repetir infinitas veces, estamos clavados a la eternidad como Jesucristo a la cruz […]. En el mundo del eterno retorno descansa sobre cada gesto el peso de una insoportable responsabilidad_. Milan Kundera_._

Las pequeñas gotas golpean los cristales de la ventana, Alexa las ve sin mucho interés. La lluvia decembrina no le hace ninguna gracia. Puede sentir el frío en las manos, sin mencionar que su nariz está roja, si aquel lugar era un refugio para el pelinegro, al menos debería tener calefacción. O eso piensa ella. Echa la cabeza para atrás, últimamente las cosas no marchan bien, bueno no es como si alguna vez lo hicieran, al menos no del todo.

Enciende su sexto o décimo cigarrillo, el número no era relevante. A esas alturas una nieblecilla invade la habitación, exhala el humo y luego da una larga calada, la cereza se pone mucho más roja. Vuele a soltar el aire. La lluvia que cae por la canaleta provoca el constante sonido de agua fluyendo. La puerta se abre de golpe rompiendo el rítmico tintineo de las gotas. No se molesta en girar, ¿para qué?, ya sabe quién es.

−Apesta, por lo menos deberías abrir una ventana−, el tono monocromático de su voz la hace rabiar, bufa como respuesta. –Eres tú quien está en mi 'casa', no te hagas la digna.

−Ni siquiera tienes calefacción, no me jodas. Además cómo si no te gustara la nicotina, Todd−. Hace una breve pausa sin saber que más decir. –Estaba por irme−. No es cierto, incluso pasó a un restaurante chino por algo de comida, planeaba pasar el día ahí.

−Alex, no tienes porqué irte. No sé qué debería hacer para que me perdones. Ni si quiera estoy seguro de haber hecho algo−. Su voz se suaviza un poco, sólo logra enfurecerla más. No existe nada que la rompiera más que el tono condescendiente.

−Dejar de tirarte a Essence, sería un gran inicio−, responde con tanta mordacidad como puede. Ir a Gotham fue un gran error, comenzar a salir con Jason también. Enamorarse de él la gota que derramó el vaso.

−Yo no…es decir, ya no…Mierda Alexa, te he explicado eso mil veces−, ya, porque que Essence fuera su primer amor, la encarnación de una raza guerrera, jodidamente guapa y hubiera aparecido cuando todo parecía ir de mal en peor era tranquilizador. No podía despreciarla, en realidad no podía hacer otra cosa más que agradecerle, había ayudado a Roy, probablemente era gracias a ella que el pelirrojo vivía. Pero eso no minimizaba la demás.

−Ya déjalo Jason, lo entiendo a la perfección. Pero no voy a esperar hasta que te canses de jugar al galán, no estoy para bromas−. Aparta el cigarro de sus labios, apagándolo con la suela de la bota.

−Alex−, espera que le diga algo, lo que sea. Nada. Ninguna palabra sale de los labios ajenos además de su nombre. Suspira frustrada, su problema es básicamente ese, cree demasiado en un cabrón. De gente como Jason Todd no puede esperarse nada; salvo ira y balas, claro está.

−El puto problema, _Jay_−. Remarca el nombre tanto como puede, −no es la _All castle_, el puto problema eres tú. No es sólo Essence. Es Isabella. Es Kori. Es Barbara. Son todas −, muerde un poco su labio inferior, soltó la frase con mucha más rabia de la que imaginó. Lo mira acercarse. Instintivamente, retrocede.

Luego de silencios incomodos, apariciones, desapariciones, golpes, suturas, sangre y muerte. Puede decirse que ambos se toleran bastante bien, sin embargo, Jason nunca escuchó a Alexa tan... ¿dolida?, ¿frustrada? Ni siquiera en medio de montañas de arena la vio tan frágil. Quiso tomarle la mano pero ella lo apartó con brusquedad, está decidida a marcharse de una vez por todas y no regresar. Al menos hasta que lo extrañase lo suficiente. Es extraño porque hasta ese momento jamás había tocado el tema. El aceptar que coqueteara y durmiera con cuantas tías quisiera estaba implícito en la relación, es decir, no se quedaría con él para siempre apenas terminara con su trabajo regresaría a Estambul y Jason Todd no sería más que el recuerdo de un buen postre. De pronto se le ocurre que ya no quiere soportar más aquello. Y con la reaparición de Essence sólo reafirmó su idea. Cruza el umbral de la habitación, en el acto los hombros de ambos chocan. El más alto afianza una mano en frágil muñeca de la chica. Una sonrisa irónica se dibuja en sus labios, es gracioso que alguien que se dedica a volar sesos a kilómetros de distancia tenga las manos tan finas.

−Suéltame de una maldita vez, Jason. Me voy−, brama irritada ¿Para que la quería ahí, si de todos modos le daba igual con quién durmiera? Como efecto contrario el aludido la jala más hacia él. Sus costados rozan un poco. Alex mueve la mano con tanta fuerza como puede, Jason la aprieta de modo tal que las partes que no son apresadas por los dedos se tornan blancas. –Eso imbécil, rómpeme la muñeca−, el moreno no quiere lastimarla al menos no de esa forma.

−No voy a soltarte hasta que me escuches−, y con eso la ojiverde parece calmarse. Deja de tirar de su mano, pero aun así no siente alivio, él sigue sujetándola con el mismo ímpetu. Cuando dijo aquello, no creyó que se lo tomase tan literal. Ahora la mujer lo mira con los labios fruncidos y la ceja derecha ligeramente alzada. Nada. Jason no puede decir ni media palabra. Hablar de sentimientos nunca fue ni sería la suyo.

Alexa siempre lo supo, desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron en Hong Kong supo que Jason nunca iba a decir nada respecto a sus sentimientos seriamente, sin sarcasmos o ironías, al menos no con ella. Antes preferiría morir otra vez. Pero ahí está, esperanzada y boba, creyendo que las cosas serían diferentes que un ingenuo "te quiero" se le escapara en el momento indicado. No quiere, no puede, ella no puede ser como Talia, o como Barbara o cualquiera de las mujeres que ha tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en el camino de los Wayne. Sólo dios sabe lo mal que terminan siempre. Tampoco esperaba una declaración romántica. Ya no sabe qué esperar, pero tampoco quiere quedarse a averiguarlo.

−Bien, ya tuve suficiente. Dejas las cosas en claro−, tiene que esforzarse, el agarre era duro. Siente la punzada aguda cuando por fin se libera. Sin pensarlo dos veces corre hasta la salida. Gira el pomo y se detiene por una fracción de segundo. Grave error. No iba a irse así, es decir, no sin su chaqueta, no sin sus armas, las necesitaba. Menuda estupidez, escucha los pesados pasos correr tras de ella ¿Qué más daba si llovía? Un resfriado no marcaría la diferencia.

−Quieta ahí−, la voz del más alto suena áspera, pesada. Alexa da unos pasos más hacia adelante. Escucha el corte de cartucho, lo conoce bien. No le importa sigue caminando bajo la fina lluvia. Mierda está helada. Le hubiera gustado tener su chaqueta. –No me obligues a dispararte−.Gira una sonrisa ladina adorna sus labios.

−Hazlo−, alza los hombros y luego de un ademan de despedida, guarda las manos en el pantalón, avanza con paso lento. El frío le cala en los huesos pero no iba a verse frágil, no otra vez. El primer disparo hace que se estremezca. Disparar al cielo. Qué cliché. El segundo se impacta contra un ciprés que se mueve al ritmo del caprichoso viento, puede ver el espectro de humo que se eleva al firmamento. No espera el tercero, da media vuelta para regresar al lugar del que esperaba huir. Pone el cañón justo frente a su pecho. –Te vuelves blando, Todd.

−Dije que no quería hacerlo, no me malinterpretes podría darte con los ojos cerrados−, maldice para sí porque sabe que es verdad. –Quiero hablar es enserio.

−No me digas, como en Gotham, en New Orleans, en El Cairo, no me hagas reír Todd−, levanta la mano y le golpea el antebrazo. Jason tiene que apartar el arma. Alexa aprovechó para tomar otra pistola que descansaba en su cadera y apuntó a la frente. El índice se mantiene firme en el gatillo, el moreno sólo sonríe. –¿Estás listo para abrir la boca ahora?−, pregunta con calma.

Su mirada se afila, sin dudas o miramientos. Por un segundo Jason piensa que realmente le va a volar la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo sus instintos de supervivencia se activan. Levanta el brazo izquierdo para apartar el cañón de su rostro como si se tratase de un espejo la castaña lo imita. Movimientos fluidos, mirada tranquila. Al menos hasta el momento.

Nada, sólo más silencio. Sin dar más batalla Alex deja caer la pistola al suelo. Inmediatamente después su mano se impacta contra la mejilla del ojiazul. La fuerza con que lo golpea lo toma por sorpresa. Gira el rostro. Ella se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar nuevamente. Junto con el punzante dolor de su mejilla aparece una oleada de ira. Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo golpeaba de aquella manera. Nunca más lo harían.

Le sujeta el brazo y arrincona en la pared más cercana. Escucha el gemido ahogado que la mujer emite tras el impacto. Está fría, sus mejillas, nariz y orejas rozadas. Le aprieta el cuello con la mano derecha con mucha más fuerza de la que previó, el endeble cuerpo de la chica queda suspendido en el aire por unos segundos; con la otra le sostiene la cadera, tampoco quiere asfixiarla, al menos no del todo. En segundo ataque más bien lo hice reaccionar, la libera de inmediato. Alexa masajea su cuello con ambas manos, los gruesos dedos quedaron marcados.

Lo empuja con tanta fuerza como puede, él no retrocede se queda quieto esperando. Nada pasa, la francotiradora simplemente titirita, no sabe si es por frío o miedo. Toma su mentón y sus ojos se cruzan. Los obres verdes, lucen acuosos. –Mierda, Todd−, murmura de forma casi inaudible. Siguen mirándose en silencio, con culpa. Aguardando. –No tengo nada más que decir, es todo. Ahora podrías por favor dejarme ir. Hace frío y por si no lo habías notado llueve a cantaros−. Agrega con un tono indescifrable.

Era ahora o nunca, si va a decir algo más vale que se apresure. –No. Me perteneces−, responde tajante, los ojos de Alexa se abren como platos, entreabre los labios, pero se queda en silencio. Si bien las palabras no arreglan nada, tampoco espera un final feliz, ¿verdad?

−No soy tu puta−, Jay ríe con ganas, echa su cuerpo para adelante y vuelve a apresarla contra la pared, aunque de manera mucho más suave. Inclina un poco la cabeza y se acerca a los labios ajenos.

Ante la negativa de la mujer suspira y vuelve a hablar de manera cansina.−Ya lo sé, ya lo sé−, la otra sólo le aparta la mano. Apoya la palma contra el muro y con la que tiene libre le aparta unos cuantos cabellos del rostro. Alex cierra los ojos. –Es por eso es que sigues…que seguimos aquí.

Y eso fue todo, la castaña cae rendida ante el bizarro encanto del mayor. Le abraza con fuerza y se estremece cuando la ropa helada se le apega al cuerpo. Jason suelta una risilla. No le da tiempo de nada más. La besa con urgencia, muerde, lame y tira tanto como puede. Dichas acciones no son unilaterales, la otra hace lo propio. En un comienzo más que nada era una caricia de reproche, sólo la ocasión para hacerse saber cuánto se detestan. Ser tan dependiente de otro era algo que los enfermaba. Summers mató a su padre biológico cuando tenía 17 e inmediatamente después se dedicó a cazar a todos y cada uno de los turcos que habían manchado el nombre de su familia, ya sólo le faltaba su hermano. Y él, él murió y regresó a la vida, no sólo eso, justo después de revivir fue entrenado para convertirse en un guerrero, uno de verdad. Sin embargo ambos lucen patéticos y mojados.

Se le antoja que un mundano beso no denota la frustración que siente. La coge por los hombros obligándola a apoyarse en el muro nuevamente. Sus labios bajan, bajan por su mentón y paran en su cuello. En sus oídos resuena la agitada respiración de su acompañante, quien como desesperada tira de sus cabellos. Siente las yemas heladas hundirse en su nuca buscando quién sabe qué cosa. Con determinación muerde el pálido cuello hasta dejar una marca lilácea. Cuando observa el vaho tibio salir de la boca ajena sabe que es momento de terminar lo que comenzó, pero dentro, en la cama. Bajo sus brazos el cuerpo de Summers le parece mucho más ligero que otras veces.

Piel fría, gotas de agua dulce, vainilla, tabaco y suspiros. Está de rodillas sobre la cama y las alas del ruiseñor lo envuelven por completo. Blusa, chaqueta, sostén, pantalones, cinturón, armas caen uno tras otro sobre los fríos azulejos de la casa de seguridad. El tenue canto del avecilla castaña se mezcla con el sonido del agua fluyendo. Le encanta aquel suave trino, pronto él mismo se haya entonando una melodía que nunca antes ha escuchado. Eso lo hace enrojecer, prefiere pensar que era por el calor del momento. Termina por empujarla para atrás y amarla entre el suave algodón negro que les ofrece el nido.

Al poco tiempo ambos dormitan desnudos bajo la colcha y sobre las almohadas, el umbral entre el sueño y la conciencia se hace cada vez más difuso, mas ninguno de los dos parece querer dormir, es como si supieran que el sueño rompería con el hechizo. Alexa mira por la ventana las últimas gotas caer, el sol comienza a hacerse paso entre las densas nubes. Tiene la espalda recargada en el pecho de Jason quien le acaricia el cabello de forma ruda. Pese a todo, la mujer sigue teniendo frío, la ropa que ahora yace en el suelo está mojada, pero hay un cambio en uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Está a punto de levantarse pero una mano en su cadera la obliga a permanecer ahí. –Tengo frío−, se queja al fin.

−Pues entonces gira y abrázame−, decreta sin derecho a replicas con un tomo que habría hecho temblar a más de uno. Alex gruñe y se voltea de mala gana, tiene el cabello húmedo. Ni hablar de ir por un baño con agua caliente. Casi como si le leyese el pensamiento el más alto agrega un tanto vulgar. –O si quieres podemos ir a darnos una ducha y luego comer.

−Preferiría salir desnuda−, hunde su cabeza en el pecho ajeno cerrando los ojos, el otro la sigue acariciando con una mano y con la otra la mantiene apegada a él.

−Tu falsa repulsión es muy graciosa−, tira del cabello de la castaña. Alexa sólo suspira. Un nuevo silencio se forma, a Jason le parece algo irónico. –Mañana…

−Mañana a estas horas Luke Summers no existirá más−, la sorna es sus palabras hace que el otro sienta un extraño vacío. Uno simplemente no habla con tanta facilidad del asesinato su familia. Incluso él ha dudado en el último segundo. Conoce a la perfección esa rabia, pero aun así titubeó en más de una ocasión, quizá sea porque a él tuvo entrenamiento de una raza guerrera, porque su destino es más grande. Quizá que tu padre te enseñe el arte de la guerra no es lo mejor. Quizá Derek Summers debía morir para que Selim corrompiera a su hija y así poder cruzarse con ella: de lo contrario Alexa Summers sería ahora una pasante en algún prestigioso bufete. Quizá él tiene que salvarla para salvarse.

−La reunión será a las 2, ¿no?− No podrá impedirlo pero quiere estar ahí para asegurarse que la mujer que ama saldrá con vida y entera.

−Si intentas detenerme, señor venganza, voy a volarte la cabeza−, levanta la vista, se encuentra a un meditativo Red Hood. Ríe. –¿No me digas que estás preocupado por mí?

−Ya morí una vez−, la castaña entrecierra los ojos intentando descifrar las erráticas palabras, −es extraño, las personas suelen pensar en el paraíso y el infierno. Pero, nada de eso es verdad, sólo hay oscuridad, frío. No recuerda otra cosa. Sólo oscuridad y frío.

−Jay, ¿estás en transe o tienes una epifanía?−, pasa la mano frente a los ojos azules. Jason sólo le toma la mano y la aprieta.

−¿Acaso eres idiota? Con lo que pasó la última vez no puedo estar tranquilo. Si fallas no vas a encontrar otra cosa. No hay venganza o paz del otro lado, no existe un coro de ángeles o llamas abrazadoras, no serás una mártir, sólo pasarás a formar parte de la nada. Sinceramente Alex, ¿qué carajos es lo que esperas? ¿Vengarte o morir en el intento?

−¿Cuál es la diferencia, Todd? Este mundo es una mierda. La venganza es un capricho, nada más. Si la venganza solucionará algo desde hace siglos que habría paz.

−No hables como si entendieras la vida−, suelta la mano para sostenerle el mentón.

−¿Y tú si la entiendes?−, cierra los ojos por unos segundos.

−Al menos entiendo la vida después de la muerte−, responde con cierto pesar.

−No hay mucho por hacer respecto a mí, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Luke se lo ganó a pulso…

–¡Sabes algo? En realidad morir es fácil, es como quedarse dormido, pero despertar. El despertar es duro, desconcertante, Alexa. Estoy cansado de perder todo lo que amo… Estoy cansado de ver morir y resucitar a las personas. Por eso quiero que mueras sólo una vez, en un lugar tranquilo, por causas naturales. O porque contribuiste a hacer de esta mierda de mundo un lugar mejor… Incluso si encuentras a alguien que te haga lo suficientemente feliz como para formar una familia está bien para mí, quiero mueras rodeada de tus hijos, tus nietos. Así nunca más tendré que despertarte, con lo egoísta que soy ya deberías saberlo, ya no sé estar sin ti. No quiero obligarte a experimentarlo. Todo será un sueño, un dulce y placido sueño. Entonces podré aceptarlo, seguiré con mi vida, esperaré la segunda muerte con la calma que nunca he tenido. Pero si te consumes por la venganza, si me quedo callado, dejo las cosas fluir; repetir la historia, tendré que obligarte a despertar. Entonces verás con tus propios ojos lo horrible y aterrador que es darte cuenta que tu ausencia no alteró en lo más mínimo al universo; que flujo del tiempo sigue inalterable. Descubrirás lo jodido que es ver que nadie es indispensable, sentirás más ira, más dolor y las cosas te parecerán más banales, más etéreas. Tú no buscas venganza buscas redención. Tú no eres como ninguno de nosotros. Eres la mujer más justa que he conocido jamás. Así que debes creerme cuando te digo que morir una vez es más que suficiente, estoy dispuesto a vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado. O, si lo que realmente quieres es venganza, entonces deja que muera por ti las veces que sean necesarias… Dijiste que tú nunca ibas a dejarme, cumple con la maldita promesa.

Termina el improvisado discurso, sabe que no puede hacerla cambiar de opinión. Sólo quiere hablar, sólo eso. Sólo tenía que sacar de su pecho todo lo que siempre quiso decir. Es cierto que de vez en cuando duerme con Essence, que en algún punto idealizó a Barbara y la quería de una forma especial. Que pensó que con Isabella podría ser feliz por ser ajena a todo el bizarro mundo. Pero Alexa, Alexa es especial, porque con ella encuentra más paz al dormir que con Essence, porque no intenta cambiarlo como Barbara, porque lo comprende como Isabella y porque sus manos encajan a la perfección. Aun cuando están frías, al sujetarlas encuentra una calidez reconfortante, se siente; menos roto luego de un rato; mortal, suficiente, inocente. La escucha sollozar por lo bajo y sonríe culpable, no quería hacerla llorar. Sabe que no logró expresar todo lo que quería, aun deseaba decirle. Pero sabe que hay cosas que sólo el tiempo se encargará de decir. Así que calla.

Alexa enjuga las lágrimas y también le acaricia la cara, en menos de un segundo todo el dolor es aplacado con un bálsamo de besos y mimos. Jason, incluso después de morir, no comprende la vida. Le asusta pensar que la muerte y la resurrección pueden ser un ciclo que se repite una y otra vez. Morir y luego vivir era como dormir por la noche y despertar por pesadillas.

Incluso así, si despertar al lado de aquella mujer era la recompensa, si morir fue el precio que tuvo que pagar para que el destino se moviera y lo arrastrara hasta aquel mar castaño, si el amargo sabor de las despedidas era la antesala para un ritual lleno de dulces besos, si la posibilidad de despertar entre esas alas suaves existía aunque fuera en un mínimo porcentaje, entonces, entonces no importaba morir y renacer, lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario. Volvería a morir, a renacer. Volvería a vivir sólo por ella.

Se separan y se miran. Hablan mejor con silencio, porque son demasiado problemáticos, tienen demasiado ego para hacerlo con palabras. Alex se levanta y se encamina hacia la ducha. Decide dejarla ir, mira el cielo desde la ventana, comienza a clarear, parece que la lluvia de hace un rato fue sólo una mala broma.

Regresa completamente desnuda, sin pudor se pasea ante el otro reuniendo sus cosas en una maleta que Jason nunca antes vio. Finaliza sacando la ropa de la cómoda, unos jeans de mezquilla, zapatos deportivos y una sudadera holgada con capucha son suficientes para la mujer. El pelinegro lo entiende. Supone que tiene cosas que hacer antes de mañana.

−Al final tomaste ese baño sin mí−una sonrisa ladina adorna sus labios. Intenta sonar tranquilo. –Supongo que nos vemos luego. No te mueras, quieres−. Lo último lo murmura. Alexa se encamina hacia la puerta sin girar. "Si volteas hacia atrás perderás de vista al objetivo", le dijo Selim alguna vez, pero ya estaba muerto. Así que podía hacer lo que mejor le pareciera.

−Si vuelves a coger con otra voy a cortártelo, Jay−se da media vuelta, observa al hombre desnudo en la cama. Tiene un cigarro en los labios, mira hacia el techo como si este le fuera a responder todas sus preguntas pero sonríe al escucharla decir eso. Alza los hombros como respuesta. –Nos vemos pronto− concluye. Selim no sabía que a veces se tiene que mirar hacia atrás para restructurar el plan cuando las cosas se han salido de control. En ocasiones algún detalle se escapa de la primera vista. De no haber girado hacia atrás jamás habría escuchado lo que estuvo esperando por meses.


End file.
